


Lasts

by Nievia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Grumpy Old Men, Hellfire Shotguns, I love them so much, Kisses, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Soldiers, Tragic Romance, sad dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nievia/pseuds/Nievia
Summary: There is a finality to everything they do. A final kiss, a final meal, a final battle. But these old soldiers are fated to be with each other.
Lasts between Reaper76.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I can't get enough of the sad dads I'm not sorry. I love them so much!  
> Anyways....  
> This is beta read by my beautiful girlfriend [gingerthesnap](http://gingerthesnap.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!

#### I.

Jack knew it was the end when Gabriel first stepped in the room wearing his uniform. When he first saw the Blackwatch symbol over his husband’s heart. The kiss they shared burned like the anger on Gabriel’s face and Jack realized he had never before felt his heart break.

 

Gabriel pulled away, licking his lips as if savoring the taste of his husband one last time. Leaving something cold behind, he pulled his hand out of Jack’s. He backed away as if Jack was a monster to be feared. Gabriel couldn’t turn his back on him, even after all of the arguments, after all of the late nights they spent away from each other, the excuses, the lies, the _pain_.

 

But Gabriel left anyways, the door closing behind him with a quiet click. Finally, the cold press of metal between Jack’s fingers was too much to ignore. He let his fingers uncurl, his hand cupping the gold band his husband left behind.

#### II.

“It’s burnt.”

Jack’s face flushed bright red at Gabriel’s comment. He had never been a good cook, and Gabriel knew that. But he had been so excited, calling and messaging Gabriel between missions saying that he had a surprise, that he missed him, that he loved him more than anything.

 

Gabriel reached out for Jack’s hand before the other man had time to react. “Cariño, come here.” And he pulled Jack into his lap, pressing his face into the Commander’s neck and embracing him.

 

“I’m so sorry, I just wanted to--”

 

Gabriel rubbed his hands up and down Jack’s back. “Stop. I love it.”

 

“But I burnt it, you haven’t even tasted it yet and I--”

 

“Doesn’t matter, Jackie. You still made it for me.”

 

They sat in silence together, Gabriel massaging Jack’s back and Jack sliding his fingers through Gabriel’s hair.

 

“But next time, let me do the cooking, _cabrón_.”

#### III.

Jack almost had a sense of déjà vu when he saw the dual shotguns pointing at him, though he had never before been on the receiving end of them.The sharp gunshots sounded familiar, enough to make Jack flinch, aching to call out for the ghost of his dead husband and partner. The ghost that, coincidentally, stood right in front of him.

 

They danced around each other on the battlefield, savage shots grazing flesh. Neither would admit it, but both were running out of steam fast, steps getting heavier, breathing coming out ragged and harsh.

 

They fought until Jack’s visor cracked, the facade of Soldier: 76 cracking with it. Jack fell, landing heavily on his shoulder, his pulse rifle skittering across the floor. He winced, propping himself up on one arm and coming face to face with the bone mask; Jack was at the Reaper’s mercy. He stared into the eye-holes, at the faint red glow behind them. He waited for the shotguns to fire, to finally put an end to his life. But no shot fired. There was no splitting pain or realizations of death. There was only the sound of his own breathing. Blood leaked into Jack’s now-visible baby blue eyes to look Death in the face.

 

“Do it already,” He said, voice raw and gravelly. He grabbed one of Reaper’s guns, fingers hooking around the barrel to pull it until it was parallel with his forehead. His eyes were as dark and determined as the Strike-Commander Reaper once knew. “Kill me,” he finished.

 

The ghost shrank back, pulling his guns from the old soldier’s grasp and letting them slip from his fingers.

 

A voice, familiar yet so _new_ , whispered his name. “Jack,”

 

The ex-commander’s eyes met those behind the mask once more. New eyes, red and haunting, but recognizable all the same. He could imagine the curve of Gabriel’s lips, the point of his nose, the ever-present stubble on his handsome, square jaw. Jack could call his name, tongue rolling on the syllables of it, but the Reaper was gone in a puff of thick choking mist before the word got a chance to take flight in the space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send a prompt? Want to support your local fanfic author? Go to my [tumblr](http://nievia-writes.tumblr.com) and hit me up! <3


End file.
